Love Conquers All, Even Distance
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: this is my first vam-fic...and I hope it goes well. After the prof. dies of natural causes, the girls all decide to move...but a few vampires aren't gonna let that happen. At first, it was just Sara and Bunny...but Bell, Bubbles and Buttercup are in for a surprise when they get to their new homes...Bloss gets a new roomie, whether she likes it or not...
1. Chapter 1

**Made this one just for u again Lavenderbabyxx...gosh, i nvr would hv thought to make one...thanx for the idea!**

**...**

**Bunny**

I walked down the empty hall, to the last empty room in this empty house. Maybe moving isn't such a good idea...

"I'm gonna miss it here." I took one last look at the walls painted purple, and they way the moonlight shown through the window and illuminated the whole room. I walked over to the window, pulling the drapes farther apart so I could fit through. Something caught my eye and I turned to find a silver locket in the corner of the room.

"Don't remember that..." I walked over to it and picked it up, turning it over in my hand. There was an inscription on the back. 'No matter where you are, I will always love you'. I opened the locket to fine two pictures. One of a younger me, but the other picture was of a boy I didn't remember. His brown hair was pulled back in a small pony tail and his bangs hung in front of his eyes. I stuck the locket in my pocket and walked back over to the window before flying out to find Sara.

**Bubbles**

Bunny was the last of us to go see the house. We had to move...it was in the best interest of the 6 of us. Sara was moving to some town in Texas, I was moving to Cloverdale, Colorado. BC was going to Florida. Bunny was going move with Sara. Bloss was staying here in Townsville, and Bell was moving to Citysville.

"Where do you think Bunny is?" I turned around to find Sara.

"I don't know." Sara just sighed.

"Tell her I'm gonna go ahead and get going." I nodded, and Sara flue off.

**Blossom**

I walked over to my car, getting in and driving to my new house. It's pink door and matching windows. With a red roof and porch. The house itself was a nice creamy hot pink. I walked in the door, to find all my things already put out in their places.

"I never asked anyone to do that..." I ran my hand across the walls, red and glossy. I walked up the hot pink stairs to where my bedroom would be. My bed was already laying out, with the covers on and everything. The top sheet was stripped with red and light pink. The pink was so light, it almost looked white. I flopped down on the soft bed, falling asleep.

**Bell**

I had to say goodbye to my love. He had been sad that I was moving...but I had too.

"Bell! What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I had to say goodbye...I love you darling, but I must do this." he nodded, letting go of me.

"I understand..." I waved once more before turning and flying off. I looked back only once.

"Goodbye, Richy dear!" he waved and I flue off towards where I put my car.

**Buttercup**

I knew this would be hard for my sisters, but I was glad to be leaving this stupid town. Full of painful memories.

"BC! WAIT!" I turned to fine Mitch.

"What?" He ran up to me, out of breath.

"Wait...I...have...to...tell...you...something..." he stopped for a moment, catching his breath.

"What?" he looked me in the eyes.

"I...I love you." I just stared at him.

"You what?" he nodded, handing me a rose.

"I love you BC..." I handed back the rose.

"I'm sorry Mitch, but I don't feel the same..." I turned and got in my car to leave.

"Wh-what?" I turned on the engine and drove off.

**Sara**

My thoughts were clouded, and I couldn't think strait. I landed down behind Bubbles.

"Where do you think Bunny is?" she turned around.

"I don't know." I sighed, Bubbles never knows...

"Tell her I'm gonna go ahead and get going." she nodded and I flue off, still not thinking completely strait. I wasn't really watching where I was going either...and I ended up running into something.

"Oh my gosh! Sara, are you ok?!" I looked up to find a strange blonde dude.

"Do I know you?" He smiled a bright smile, showing a perfect set of white teeth. I noticed his teeth were bucked...

"Of course you do, babe." he extended his hand to me. I pushed it aside, getting up myself.

"Don't call me that." he just smiled again.

"Why not, babe?" I growled slightly.

"Only ONE person in this WORLD calls me that, and that person isn't YOU." his smile brightened.

"How can you be so sure, babe?" then I noticed something else, his eyes. They were...

"Come on, you know who I am, babe! You HAVE to know!" he pulled me into his arms, and I noticed he was shorter than me.

"You're not...no...you can't be..." he only smiled once more. His eyes were blue and purple...I just couldn't believe it.

"I can, and I am. Babe, I missed you so much!" he pushed himself up and pressed his lips to mine. His full, oh so tempting lips...I pushed him off.

"oh boo..." I pulled him back into another kiss. He smiled against my lips.

**Bunny**

I flue over to where Sara said she would meet me, but she wasn't there. She I just sat down on the curb and waited. There was a flash of purple and I rubbed my eyes.

"What the...?" suddenly, I was standing with someones arms around my waist. I looked up into the eyes of whoever it was. I was meet with a set of deep, (really deep) purple eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine, and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you! My darling Bunny..." I searched my mind for an explanation, and I could only come up with one.

"Blade?!" his eyes snapped open, and he smiled.

"So you DO remember me!" I slowly nodded, and noticed a necklace around his neck...it was a locket. My hand moved to my pocket and I pulled out my own locket. Blade's eyes moved to the locket and his smile widened.

"You still have it..." He took it from me and put it around my neck. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"BLADE!" I pushed up and pressed my lips to his. My sudden movement must have startled him, because he didn't move. But then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

**Bubbles**

I watched Sara fly off before climbing into my car and starting on my way to Cloverdale.

**Sara**

I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you babe." all I could do was smile.

"I..." I pecked his lips.

"Love..." doing so again.

"You..." once more.

"Too..." I leaned down to kiss him one last time, and he held me there before pulling out of the kiss. I was about to leave, but he pulled me closer so I couldn't.

"Sara...you have no idea how much I missed you..." I just smiled.

"I have an idea...because I missed you too, David."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to the only person who reviewed! anyways...here's the next chapter...**

**...**

**Bubbles**

My eyes where starting to get heavy as I drove. But I had to stay awake. I needed to at least get to the next town before I could stop. A bright flash of blue startled me and I slammed on my brakes.

"What was that?" I looked around and there was a knock on my window, I turned to find no one there. I looked forward and nearly jumped in my seat. There stood a boy, no older than me. I blinked, and he was gone. I started my car again and was about to drive off again, when he popped up by my window again. I rolled down my window.

"Can I help you?" he just smiled brightly.

"You've always been a softy Bubs..."

"Do I know you?" his smile just widened.

"Of course you do Bubs. I'm your best friend!" I thought for a moment...but I couldn't think of who he was.

"I'm sorry I don't know you are." his smile faded.

"I'm Boomer!" I felt my heart jump in my chest.

"What?!" he smiled again.

"You still have that cute look when you're scared..." I glared at him.

"I'm not scared!" he laughed, leaning on my window.

"Whatever." I couldn't help but notice the way his ocean blue eyes shown in the dark...they were gorgeous.

"Hey...Bubs...could you give me a ride into town?" I stared up at him.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I need a ride, I'd fly...but I'm WAY too tired..." I just nodded.

"Where to?" he laughed.

"Townsville of course!"

**Bunny**

I pulled out of the kiss.

"Oh my gosh! Sara's supposed to be here in a few minutes!" Blade just laughed and pulled me closer.

"So? Why are you waiting for her anyways?" I blushed at the fact I was so close to Blade.

"We have to get going..." Blade looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're moving..." his grip on my waist tightened.

"WHAT?!"

"Ya...me and Sara are moving..."

**Sara**

I pushed out of his tight hug.

"I'm really sorry boo, but I have to leave..." he took my hand before I could fly off.

"Please don't..." I looked back at him.

"Fine, but only because it's you." he just smiled.

"Where do you HAVE to go anyways?" I sighed.

"Me and Bunny are moving, tonight."

"You...you're moving?" I nodded.

"You CAN'T move!" I looked up at him.

"What do you mean I 'can't'?!" his face turned slightly pink for only a moment.

"I...I can't tell you yet..." he let go of my hand for only a moment, and I took that moment to fly off.

"SARA! WAIT!" he flue up after me and got me to stop.

"Please wait..."

**Buttercup**

The drive to my new house was long and tiring...but hey! I got here didn't I? I walked up the drive to the front door. The light green house looked almost scary in the moonlight. I just rolled my eyes and walked in. I looked at all the boxes lining the walls. I walked up the forest green stairs to my room. The bed was already set up but there were no sheets or anything...I just flopped down on it, and almost fell asleep.

"Tired already Butterball? Damn, you've lost your touch." my eyes snapped open and scanned the room. I didn't fine anyone there, but I knew I heard his voice...I KNEW IT!

"Come on! I know you can find me." his voice was mocking...and challenging...I couldn't help myself.

"Show yourself you ass!" his booming laugh rocked off the walls.

"Fine me." I flouted up to the ceiling, my back facing the fan.

"Get out from under there you PERVERT!" his laugh once again rocked off the deep green walls. He slid himself out from under my bed, his dark emerald green eyes glowing in the dark.

"Never can surprise you." I flouted back down to meet my old friend.

"You ass...and no you can't." he wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"Love you too Butterball." I whacked him upside the head and he leaned down to peck my lips.

"What was that?" he just smiled.

"I meant it when I said I loved you." my heart stopped and I pulled away from his hug.

"Butch...I..." he hugged me again from behind and I turned around in the hug.

"I don't love you." he just hugged me tighter.

"Not yet you don't." the world around me started to go black as I felt two sharp needles pierce my neck.

**Bell**

I flue down to my car and got in. I'm just hoping I can get to my new home before morning. It only took an hour, but when I DID get to my home, it was almost day. I walked up to the gray door, opening with ease.

"Finally! I thought you'd NEVER get here!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"NO...NO NO NO! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT REAL, YOU'RE NEVER REAL!" I shook my head back and forth. I felt something warm wrapped around me.

"Open your eyes darling, you'll like what you find." his voice was just a whisper. I opened my eyes anyways, and was met with a pair the same shade of white as my own.

"Blare...it IS you...my dearest..." I wrapped my arms around his neck, to hug him tighter.

"For once its the REAL you..." he kissed my shoulder.

"Yes, it's me." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

**Sara**

I just hovered there, staring at my lover.

"David...I can't stay...I need to go." he shook his head, pulling me back into another hug.

"No, I almost lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again..." I pulled back slightly to kiss him.

"No, you're not losing me, and I'm not losing you." his light purple and blue eyes shown in the darkness.

"I won't, not now...not ever." he smiled a bright smile, and his bucked teeth weren't the only thing I noticed this time.

"Davi-" I didn't get to say his whole name before he sunk his sharp teeth into my neck.

"I love you Sara...more than you'll ever know." that was all I heard before my world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
